


I Miss You

by Heiko5151



Category: Eisbrecher, Powerwolf (Band), Rammstien
Genre: Cutting, Drug Use, F/M, Fake Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: When Paul doesn’t show up to his birthday party the whole band go looking for him. When Pix doesn’t come home Alexx goes to look for him. He teams up with the members of Rammstein to find Pix and Paul in The Czech Republic.





	1. Schneider

We all walked into the room for Paul's party. I told him to get a cake. It is our tradition for us German's to get our own cake. But, I planned the rest. We had been marred for two years. I then walked into the room the cake was in. 

I slipped on something and smack my head off the floor. All I seen was black. The pain was intense.

I woke up too see Richard and he looked nervous. I looked around the room and saw white walls. I looked at Richard. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found a crime scene." Said   
Richard.

"How?"

"You slipped in blood. They are testing it to find who it belongs too."

"There was a lot of it."

"That isn't good." 

"They think the person was murdered."

I was released and allowed to go home. I went home and laid down. I fell asleep. 

I woke up and it was morning and I realized I haven't seen Paul for 48 hours. I looked into his office and he wasn't there. I called and texted with no answer. I called and texts every else to see if they had seen him. They hadn't seen or heard from him. 

I then heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw a police officer at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know this person?"

"Yes, that is my husband. We were throwing a party for him yesterday. But, no one has seen him in 48 hours."

"It was his blood you tripped in. We think he was targeted for his heritage. We think this is now a murder case. The people that did this are located in The Czech Republic. I hate to tell you if he is alive he will not be for long."

The cop left and I curled in a bull and cried. I was sad. Paul, What did yourself into?


	2. Paul

I wI woke up to find Black walls and test tubes everywhere. I then felt so weak. I couldn't get up. I saw someone standing in the room. He walked over to me. "It Is ok. I know it hurts." I heard that voice before. How long had I been here? What happened? Why, was I in so much pain? Where am I? "What?" "You was stabbed and almost bled to death. You are sill at risk. We are kidnapped. You was stabbed in the ribs. The knife is still there. Paul, we are in the Czech Republic and I don't think you make it unless we get help." "I know you from som..." "I am Noel Pix." "Eisbrecher."


	3. Pix

I was watching Paul and he passed out. I was worried he is a good guitarist. I am hoping he makes it. It doesn't look good at this point. I had a first aid kit thrown at me. I cut his shirt. The knife was in him to the hilt. It was in between two ribs in his chest. He lost to much blood. 

How is he still here. Alexx and I are married I wonder how long before he realizes I am gone. I know it wont take Schneider long to realize Paul is gone. Paul looks white and sick. 

I know he is in so much pain. But, why did they hurt him? I wasn't hurt. 

"Paul, please hold on."

I touched his head. He has a fever. I knew this wasnt good. I put his hand in mine to let him know he wasn't alone. I didn't like this and the kidnappers spoke Russian. I didn't understand a word they said.


	4. Alexx

I was siting at home waiting on Pix to get home and he never did. He had been gone for two days and no one has heard from him. I then tried calling him and texting him and got no answer. I asked our band and they hadn't seen him.

I had a knock on the door and it was a cop. The cop told me that Pix was kidnapped and taken to the Czech Republic. I was shocked. 

I then posted a statement in the media and I found out so did Rammstein. I found out their Rhythm Guitarist was injured and kidnapped.

I then went to Schneider's house and knocked on the door. "Hi, I really don't want bothered."

"Schneider, I think we should go look for them."

"Let me get the rest of the band to help me as well."

"Ok."

We were on a plane to the Czech Republic. I was hoping that the two guitarist were going to be ok. But, I had a bad feeling that they were not ok. From what I had heard about Paul. He sounded badly injured.

We landed and got out of the plane. We talked to the police in the Czech Republic and they could do nothing. They said that they knew who took Pix and Paul. They told us were to find them. They did not want to start a war with them. 

We were not going to get into trouble for trying to save them. We were on our way to save them. I hoped we made in time.


	5. Pix

I didn't feel so good. The main person kept coming into the room and injecting me with stuff. I looked at Paul and he was a lot worse. He wouldn't wake up. But, he was still here. I wasn't sure what these people had to prove. I know they were Czech's. But, why did they want me and Paul? I felt like a walking zombie. I tried to get up and I barely could. I found a pencil and paper. 

Alexx, Schneider,  
I tried to help Paul. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save myself. Please remember us and the good times we had. I know Paul loved Schneider. He was only awake 10 minutes and never woke up again. So, I knew he would want to say he loved you Schneider to the end. I loved you to the end Alexx.  
Love,  
Pix

I then took the note with my last energy and laid it on top of me. I then put my hand on Paul's and passed out. I hoped we would be found.


	6. Schneider

We made it to the place. We snuck in and was noticed after 5 minutes. We had to fight 25 Czech's and tie them up. We made it to the man whose idea it was. 

"Your too late."

"What?" I asked.

"They are gone?"

"Why did you take them?"

"Paul, and Pix were perfect for my experiments but no Paul had to put up a fight." 

I went after the guy and Alexx did too. We both took him down. We all looked for Paul and Pix. 

We walked into a room with black walls and black floors. There was test tubes. We saw two people on the floor. Alexx and I ran over too the two people on the floor. I found the note. I read it and started to cry. I looked at Alexx and handed him the note. He read it and cried. We both notice Pix had his hand on Paul's. I looked at Paul and noticed he had a knife in his chest. I knew there was no way he was alive. But, maybe Pix was. I hoped at lest someone lived. I called for help. I sat down and grabbed Paul's other hand.

"It had been 4 days and I know I am too late. Paul I wish I would had been sooner. I am going to miss you."

Help came and everyone came with us. We were sitting in the waiting room. I was sitting next to Till and Alexx. 

The doctor came to talk to Alexx. "Pix, was injected with a lot of dangerous drugs. I am glad the people were caught. He is barely alive. He isn't breathing on his own. He doesn't seem to have much life left. I don't know if he will make it. We lost him twice. You can see him."

I walked into the room with him. "I should have went with you."

"I should have went with Paul to get his cake."

Richard walked into the room to get me. Me and Alexx walked into the hallway. "Schneider?'

"Yes."

"We lost Paul 4 times but brought him back. He had to be given blood. He also is not breathing on his own. He also has a bad infection. You can see him."

I walked into the room and saw he had tubes and wires everywhere. He had a tube down his throat. I walked over to him and sat down. 

"Paul, please stay. I love you."

"Paul, I am sorry for all the arguments we had." Said Richard.

"Buddy, Please, stay I would miss you." Said Flake

"Please, stay you are my friend and I would have no one to do sports with."  Said Oliver.

"Paul, please stay because you are a good friend." Said Till.

"Paul, Please stay your friends need you and Pix needs to know he didn't fail." Said Alexx.

I looked at everyone in the room and everyone was crying. I then left to ask if Pix could be moved into Paul's room Alexx was right there was a connection of some kind between Pix and Paul.

Alexx left to get something to eat for everyone and Pix was moved into Paul's room. I then heard something I didn't want too. I walked over to Pix. His heart rate started to drop. I ran and got the nurse. We were all kicked out of the room. 

Alexx walked over to me and handed me something to eat. I didn't eat it. "Why, is everyone out here?"

"Alexx, they lost Pix again."

"How did you know?"

"I had seen if they would move him to Paul's room and they did. I ran and got the nurse."

He got up and looked outside. A doctor was able to come talk to us.  
"Alexx, we lost him two more times. He is stable now. You can see him."

We walked back into the room. We all were allowed to stay because we were not from the Czech Republic. Me and Alexx fell asleep in the chairs and everyone else fell asleep on the floor.


	7. Paul

I could hear them. I knew I was hurt badly. I knew Pix was now involved. I didn't like this at all. I was putting the cake in the place Schneider told me to. Then these two guys come out of nowhere after I set the cake down. They snuck up behind me and I got into a fight with them. I fought them and I got stabbed. 

Now I remember and they were speaking Russian but they were Czechs. I understood what they were saying. I know time has passed a lot of it. 

I woke up to find I was alone. Except a doctor. "This isn't possible."

"What?"

"Your friends just said goodbye and went home." 

"Great."

"I made a mistake you are well enough to leave."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I sent the wrong person. The funeral is in a week and also I did the same with the other guy."

"Great."

I got up and walked over to where Pix was and sat down. "Pix, you didn't fail I am still here. But, everyone thinks we are dead."

I put my hand on his I know he did the same for me. I fell asleep. I wondered how we were going to fix this. 

I felt movement. I jumped to find Pix looking at me. I went and got the doctor. He was released and couldn't talk. We went on a plane to make it to our own funerals.

We made it just in time. We stood in the back and heard what everyone had to say about us. It was sad. It was said to hear my band mates play Ohne Dich by Rammstein and it was sad to hear Pix's band mates play Ohne Dich by Eisbrecher. 

I wondered how we were going to fix this. Me and Pix walked up to the coffins. I touched the one I was supposed to be in. I cried. We did not look like Pix and Paul. I was debating if I should tell them we are alive or not. When I felt someone touch my back.

"I am going to miss him."

It was Schneider. I nodded and walked away and so did Pix. I had Pix follow me.

I got a house and had Pix follow me. I felt bad. He looked really depressed.


	8. Schni

It was two years scince Paul died and I was at Paul's grave. I thought I was alone. I was wrong. I saw someone put flowers on Paul's grave. I was thinking about Eisbrecher's song Ohne Dich. I thought it was way different then ours. 

I left and couldn't stop thinking about the person who kept putting flowers on Paul's grave. I wasn't watching where I was driving. I heard metal grinding. 

I felt so much pain. Then I felt nothing. Everything went dark.


	9. Paul

Me and Pix got a call to a car accident. We decided to become paramedics. We get to the accident. Me and Pix had to use the jaws of life to get the one person out of the car. The other person we were told didn't make it. 

I checked the person we were trying to save and put a neck brace on them. I then checked vitals and found a heart beat then lost it. I then looked at the person I then started cpr. Pix was helping by giving the person oxygen. I then had to shock them. I wasn't giving up that easy. Then their phone went off and one of the fire fighters put it on speakerphone. 

"Schneider, where are you?"

I stopped a moment and looked again at the person I was working on. No, you can't go. "Schneider, was in a accident and isn't breathing and has no pulse Till. I am a medic."

"I will meet you at the hospital."

"Ok."

"Schnei, please, don't go like this. I am alive. I wanted to tell you. I miss you." 

I then started doing cpr and mouth to mouth and shocking him. I was about to think he was gone when I heard gasping for air. Pix gave him Oxygen. He was hurt bad. I did the best I could for him. He was bleeding bad. He had glass in his head and big piece in his shoulder. Also another in his hand. 

We got him to the hospital and Till was standing there. I went into the room with the nurse. He had a broken hand, leg, ribs, concussion, sprain neck. His right hand and leg was broken. He had ribs on both sides broke. I grabbed his none broken hand. 

"I am here and I am not leaving you this time."

I walked out of the room and found Till. He was sitting with Pix.  "Is he going to be ok?"

"He is injured bad."

I turn around to find the doctor looking at me. "We have to rush him into surgery one of his ribs puncture his lungs from cpr. He was in bad shape it wasn't your fault it was the only way to save him."

I sat against the wall. I put my head between my legs and cried. "Paul, you tried."

"You spoke Pix."

"What is going on?"

"Till, I am sorry none of this would have happened if I told the truth. Me and Pix are alive and the hospital made a mistake."

I got up not sure what would happen. Till hugged me. At that moment my phone went off. I got a call to go to a possible od at Richard's I had to take. 

"Till, please stay here. I have a possible od at Richard's house. If you need me I have Schni's phone."

"I will."

 

We walk in the door and I look around and see a mess everywhere. I then find Richard on the floor. I check him and he has a weak pulse. He is barely here. 

"Richard, please, stay friend I am also sorry."

We transport him to the hospital. They were able to do more. Schni made it out of surgery. We were allowed to see them both. I sat down and cried. I was on the verge of a nervous break down.   
We then I get a call to a man about to jump off a building.

We get to the scene and I do some safety measures and I go up the building. I walk up and try to talk to the person. "What is the matter?"

"I lost my friend."

"I see."

"The lasts words I said to him were I hate you."

I looked at the person and realized it was Flake. "Benzin, no, Flake, don't jump."

I was just able to grab him as we both went over the building. Pix saw the situation and went to help us down. I had a harness and was strapped to a part of the building. 

We got down and we strapped Flake to transport him to the hospital. "This isn't not needed."

"Not needed. Schni, was in a bad car accident and Richard OD and Till is ok. He is with them."

"How did you."

"I responded to all them calls with my partner Pix."

"Pix?"

"You heard him. I am Noel Pix."  
"If your not died then.."

"They made a mistake. You buried two people that was not Paul and Pix. Paul is the one who just stopped you from falling to your death."

He looked at me and passed out. Great that went well. I felt bad.

They had put him in the room as Schni and Reesh. I went to find Ollie. I had a Idea of where he was. I went to the beach.

I was looking in the water and was surfing. I happened to notice were Ollie was. I went out near him and we surfed together. Then we both went on land. 

"Nice surfing."

"Thank you. I actually come out here to look for you."

"Me why?"

"Till is at the hospital. He is ok. But, Schni was in a car accident, Richard OD, and Flake tried jumping from a building. I was the medic who responded to all those calls."

"Thank."

"Ollie, I am not gone there was a mistake. They buried the wrong two people. He followed me. He was looking at my neck. I had a tattoo there. 

"Paul?"

"Yes, Ollie."

He went up and hugged me. I was glad for once someone understood what I was saying besides Till and Pix. Me and Ollie went back to the hospital to see everyone else. I hope Pix had luck with Alexx.


	10. Pix

It had been seven months since Paul and I told some of his bandmates we were alive. I had a feeling I knew where Alexx was. I went to the bar he had a habit of going to when upset. I know I wasn't far from it. 

I walked into the bar and sat down. I then heard singing. I looked and Alexx was singing Vergissmeinnicht. He looked to be crying. I noticed he was also playing guitar. I knew this couldn't be good. 

"I dedicate that song to Noel Pix. I miss you."

He got off stage and broke down crying and drinking. I really didn't like this. I had a feeling this was going to lead to a problem.

A man walked up to Alex. "What is your problem cry baby?"

"I am sorry I lost someone very close to me."

"I don't care."

He picked up Alexx and Alexx was really drunk by this time. I called Paul and Till for help. I then saw the guy hit Alexx. I walked over to them.

"Hey, what is your problem?"

He dropped Alexx and the next minute I was hit over the head with a chair and that is the last thing I remember.


	11. Till

Me and Paul walked into the bar and there had been a bar fight. Pix was down and Alexx was injured. Paul went to work checking them and the one who started the fight was arrested. 

I walked over to Alexx and he was drunk and he had a black eye and a cut on his arm. Paul walked over to Pix and he had a deep gash on his head. Paul had his kit with him. He handed me something to use for Alexx's arm. He set to work on trying to help Pix. 

"How is he. He has a deep gash I am working on Till.  Also it looks like he was stabbed in the side in the same place I was. He is here but barely. I wonder if the people who took us had something to do with this."

Paul was waiting on his work back up and when they came he helped transport them to the hospital. Paul looked really upset. I stayed behind to find out more. I went to the bar tender to see what happened.

"Do you know what happened here? They are friends of mine."

"A guy walked up too the drunk one and started with him. He did nothing to start this and the other walked up to the one who hit the drunk one and asked what his problem was. He was then hit over the head with a chair and stabbed. The guy that did it looked like he was Czech and had had a Russian accent."

"Thank you and for your help I will be paying for the damages to your bar."

"Thank you."

I made it to the hospital just in time to see Paul having a nervous brake down. He was in the corner of Schni's room in a ball crying on the floor. I put my arm around him. 

"He is in the same condition I was when you guys found me."

I know he was falling apart. seeing so much hurt and pain. "Paul, It isn't you fault."

"I should have went with him."

"I brought this on everyone. Me being too nice."

"Please, calm down."

"I know is is my faul..."

He passed out and started to shake in my hands. I was able to carry him to a nurse who showed me a bed next so Schneider's and I watched as they ran all kinds of test and hooked Paul up to things. What kind of test did the Czech's do to him?

I fell asleep when Oliver and Flake who was just released walked in. Flake touched me. I jumped and looked at him. 

"Till, are you ok?" Asked Flake.

"No, he was here. He tried to save everyone from themselves. "

"I had a weird dream that Paul was still here."

"He was." 

I started to cry and Oliver pointed at Paul. At that moment a doctor came in. They were able to put Paul, Richard, Pix, and Schneider in the same room. 

"I got the results on Paul and Pix."  
"Thank you."

"They both are very sick. It looks like they inhaled a virus that caused this, we might be able to save them. We seen this before. You all might want to get out of here. It is a type of the plague. Pix is going to have it worse because he was stabbed."

Everyone was moved and checked. I was put in a protective suit and put in a room with Pix, Alexx, Paul. Alexx was wearing protective gear too. The nurses put it on him. We were the ones that spent the most time around Paul and Pix. We didn't have it. It was just a precaution. 

Alexx woke up and walked over to me. "What happened?"

"Follow me."

He followed me to the chair by Pix. I had him sit down. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Pix and Paul are still alive. They are medics. Pix went to find you in a bar and some guy started a fight with you and. Pix stepped in and was hit over the head with a chair. He was also stabbed. Paul tried to save him. Him and Paul are medic partners. Now for the really bad news. Somehow Pix and Paul got the plague called Yersinia Pestis."

"I wish I knew Pix was alive and I hope him and Paul makes it."

"Me too"

I then looked up to see I was handed papers. "What are these?"

"Schneider's divorce papers."

"This isn't good."

"I just hope Paul makes it."


	12. Arielle

I had sent Paul to get his cake for his party and he never showed up. I was the one who slipped in the blood and we found him in the Czech Republic. Noel Pix's was with him and we found a note. Pix had his hand on Paul's. Both had been stabbed and had the Plague. The knife in both men missed organs but barely. 

I was sitting next to Paul when he started coughing up blood. I was wearing protective clothing to see him. Pix was shielded by a glass wall and Alexx was with him. I able to talk to everyone including Alexx due to a texting device the Hospital gave me. I was texting with Alexx and he said that Pix was improving. I had to tell him Paul was not. 

Then I was texting with Flake he and Richard was out side the room talking to the doctor. I told the doctor the five of them can know everything. The doctor let Richard and Flake in with protective gear on. Then Till, Schneider, and Oliver entered the room. They all were wearing protective gear. 

We all seen him hacking up blood and having trouble breathing. We know he had a different type of plague then Pix. We weren't sure if Paul was going to make it. 

"Paul, I am here. I never should have sent you for the cake." I said.

"Please, hang in there buddy?" Said Till.

"Please, stay I am sorry for fighting with you? Said Richard.

"I miss you Paul." Said Flake.

"I miss doing sports with you." Said Oliver.

"I should have went with you to get the cake. This is my fault." said Schneider. 

They all started to cry. I have never seen them this sad. I cried with them.


	13. Paul

I heard what everyone said and realized the thing with Schneider was not real. I knew I was in trouble this time. I knew this also might be the end for me. I hoped not. Wow I was starting to sound like Richard. All this over a cake. I knew I had to fight. 

I woke up alone. I was in pain. I had a bad feeling about this. I waited for a few minutes and got up. I walked to a nurses desk and she looked like she seen a ghost. She got the doctor. He checked me and released me and said that they made a mistake and now my family thinks I am dead and I will now need inhalers to do sports. I then left to go fix this. Pix was released and was ok. I was glad.

The first person I went to find was my wife. I hope she didn't get freaked out that would be bad. But, I have to fix this.


	14. Arielle

I was sitting outside and it had been two months since we had too bury Paul. I was looking at the ground. I decided to walk into the house. I walked into Paul's office and sat down. I then heard music coming from the closet. I opened it and found someone sitting on the floor playing guitar. He looked up and I was in shock. He stopped playing and got up and walked to stand next to me. 

"Your not real."

"Yes, I am they made a mistake."  
His voice was deeper. He kissed me. I just looked at him. I couldn't believe he was alive.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you."

"Pix, blames himself too."

"I will have to do something to help him."

"They all blane themselves."

I will do what I can. He kissed me. Then he walked out the door."


	15. Pix

It had been a year since Paul was gone and I felt it was my fault. I felt I could have done more. I avoided Alexx. I was talking a jog. I was thinking about were everything went wrong. I then took a jog to where Paul was buried. I put some flowers there. I then jogged back home. I sat down and looked at a picture of me and him playing backstage at a festival. 

I then went into my cabinet and took all the meds that was in there. Some that was also just filled. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't live with the blame anymore. 

I heard footsteps in the room. "Pix, do you want to go...."  
I could hardly feel anything anymore. I heard him call for help. He was freaking. 

Help arrived I knew I was having a hard time staying. The main medic looked at me. Last thing I heard is he had said Pix why.


	16. Paul

I did become a medic like my dream and I got Pix stable. Alexx went with us. I had one question on my mind why?

"Alexx, do you know why Pix did this?"

"He felt guilty over a fellow artist that died a year ago." 

I looked and his oxygen level was dropping so I had to put him on oxygen. His heart rate was getting lower. We finally made it to the hospital and I had to start cpr. 

"Come on Pix I am not dead I am right here. You didn't give up on me. Now I am not on you."

I went to talk to Alexx. I found him in a corner. "Alexx, he is stable for now. You can see him."

"How did you know my name?"  
"I am not dead."

I took off my hat and he looked at me and he saw my name. "How?   
Your voice it is deeper."

"That was from the Plague. I also had been told that I was dead and I am not. The hospital made a mistake"

"Who else knows besides me."

"My wife."

We both walked in to see Pix and I was sad. I had a feeling everyone else took it bad. I gave Alexx my number to call me if anything happens or changes. 

I then went back to work. I then got called to a stage collapse I didn't like this at all. We made it to the accident. I grabbed my kit and ran over to were it happened. 

"Is anyone trapped underneath the stage?"

"Yes, one everyone else was able to get off stage."

I started to look through the stuff to find the person. The police then helped us look with a dog. The dog then found the area and I went over and dug into the debris. I found him. 

I got him out and checked him. I had a heart rate for a minute and lost it and he stopped breathing.   
I once again didn't give up. I got the person stable and was able to transport them. I had the neck in a brace and I knew this was bad.   
I looked at the person and realized it was Till. He he had a bad cut on his head. 

I was waiting to see how he was. The doctor came to see me. "He was hurt pretty bad. His neck is sprained, some broken ribs, stitches to that cut. You can see him."

"Thank you and I will call the family."

I walked into the room and sat next to Till. I wonder how much has gone wrong since I have been gone. I then called his family and waited for them. 

"What happened to my dad?" Asked Nele.

"The stage collapsed."

She looked at me. "It can't be. Uncle Paul?"

"Yes, Nele. They made a mistake I am alive and here. I am the medic that responded."

She hugged me."Thank you."

"Your Welcome. Call me if anything changes. I would rather tell him myself."

I gave her my number and I got a call to a fire. I didn't like where this was going. I went into the house to find Oliver.


	17. Oliver

I went to get out of my house. I wasn't quick enough. Something fell on top of me. I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to someone crying my name. I looked up to see a medic. How he knew my name I don't know. 

"Oliver, I am going to try to move the metal thing off of you."

"Ok."

He tried to move it but almost had it. I heard stuff falling around us. "Medic, save yourself. Get out of here."

"No, I will not."

He then found my crowbar. He then used it as a way to lift the metal beam off me. He was strong and determined. Then he helped me up and his partner had just helped me out of the house. I looked to see the medic fall through the floor. At that moment the whole house collapsed.

"No, you have to find him."

"Landers, you idiot."

"Landers?"

"That is my partner's name. Last name that is. His first name is Paul. He survived the plague. I hope this isn's how he goes. He is a very determined and strong guy. He doesn't give up easy."

"It can't be."

"By the way I am Jaxx Lyric."

"It is nice to meet you."

"It looks like your leg is broken."

"I think that is the least of my worries."


	18. Paul

I woke up to find myself under the house. I could see a little spot leading outside. I was underneath the foundation. I crawled and made it outside. I had to take off my gear to make it. I then just laid there with my eyes closed. I managed to craw away from the house. 

"Should we call it?"

"I guess we should. Sad way to go how do we tell the home owner and Lyric?"

"I don't know. What in the hell did I just trip over?"

"Landers, can you hear us?"

I couldn't answer I had no energy left. I felt him pick me up and carry me and sent me down. I heard Jaxx and Oliver.

"Is he?"

"No, but I don't like the shallow breathing. He his oxygen level is 62 I don't like this. I know the problem hold on."

I felt my partner put a mask on me. I then felt being transported to the hospital. I then feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up to hear two people in the room. "How did they think he was dead?"

"That is a good question Oliver."

"I am glad he is here now. How many of us know? You, me, Alexx, and Nele."

"I see."

"He saved Pix and Till."

"He would not give up on me either."

"Arielle?"

They both turned to look at me. She got up to get the doctor. The doctor came in to check me and I was released and allowed to go back to work. My wife looked terrified. 

"Paul, do you think that is a good idea?"

"I will be ok as long as I am not crawling under a burning building."

I kissed her. My phone then went off in Arielle's hands. She handed it to me. I answered it and was told to go to a room. Oliver followed me.

I walked into Till's room and sat down. "So, your the medic I keep hearing about."

"Yes, I am."

"You look like crap."

"I fell through the floor in Oliver's house. It burned to the ground."

"What?"

"Till, it is true. My house is gone."

"Medic, you are lucky. What is your name?"

"Landers, Paul. I am a plague survivor."

Oliver came up to me and hugged me. Till was in shock but I hugged him anyway. My phone then went off and it was Alexx. I walked to Pix's room and sat down. He looked at me. 

"Medic, why did you save me?"

"You where there for me."

"I don't understand."

"My name is Landers Paul."

"How?"

"They made a mistake. I am here."  
I went up to him and hugged him. He started to cry. I handed him some tissues and told him everything was going to be ok. 

My phone then went off and I was supposed to help talk someone down from a roof. My dream was repeating itself. I took off running because I was close. 

I made it to the top of the building and couldn't breathe. The person turned to look at me. I was able to get my inhaler out of my pocket. I passed out. I could hear him call for help. I am a idiot. My chest hurt really bad and I need to stop running like that. 

I woke up to find the person from the top of the building sitting next to me. I wonder if they told him who I was?

"Flake?"

He looked up at me. He had been crying. He saw I was looking at him. He went and got the doctor and I was released and allowed to go back to work with a warning not to do that again. I went to the brake room and sat down. I was followed. 

I got myself a coffee and Flake a coffee and sat down. I seen he lived with guilt no one knew this but me. The last time I had seen everyone of my bandmates they said that they hated me.

"Medic, why did you do that? You could have died of asthma. How did you know my name? You look like crap."

"I fell underneath Oliver's house. The house is shot and Pix OD. I was able to save him. Till was in a stage collapse I was able to save him and Oliver. You saved me." 

At that moment Arielle walked into the brake room and got coffee. She saw me and sat down. I looked at her and smiled. 

"What happened this time?"

"Arielle, you know him?"

She smiled to where I could only see. "Yes, I do Flake. Now what happened?"

"I was about to jump off a building. When this idiot runs up the building stairs and passed out from a asthma attack."

"Landers, has anyone said how much of a idiot you are lately?"

"I just called myself one. You did and Flake."

"Landers?"

"Yes, my name is Paul Landers."

He went white and passed out. I told my wife to stay with him. I walked back into Till's room. I saw him and Oliver. 

"Paul, I am so sorry for the way I treated you I don't hate you."

I went and hugged Oliver. "I am sorry too. I don't hate you."

I hugged Till. I then went to take a shower with the extra uniform my wife had for me.

I then went into the room Flake was in and heard him and Arielle talking. I walked in and sat in the chair next to my wife. He looked at me. 

"She told me everything and I am sorry for the way I treated you. Paul I don't hate you."

I got up and hugged him. My phone then went off and I got a call to go to a shooting. 

I responded and it was at concert. I walked over to the injured and started to help. The wife went up to me and was crying. 

"Please save him."

"Ulrike, I am trying." 

She watched me and I put pressure on the wound. He flinched and looked at me. 

"Paul, take care of my wife and kids. I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"Schneider, no stay I won't let you go."

I got him stable enough to transport. His wife came with us. His wife was crying and I was trying not too.

I sat in the waiting room with Ulrike. She looked at me. "Paul?"

"Yes, I am here."

"But, how?"

"A mistake was made. I am ok."  
I got up and hugged her and told her to call me if everything changes. Now to find Richard. 

I was off of work and drove to Richard's house. I was on the door step when I got a call from Ulrike. "He is going to make it. The bullet missed all vital organs. He had to be given blood."

"That is great to hear."

I then knocked on the door and Richard answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, there has been a bunch of accidents. Your friends got hurt."

"I am driving come with me Medic."

I got into the passenger seat and we were half way to the hospital. When it started to pour down rain. It rained so hard we couldn't see far infrount of us. I didn't say a word. I then felt the car hydroplane and then we were spinning and that is all I remembered.


	19. Richard

I woke up to see I was upside down. I was able to get out of the car. I found my phone. I then went on the other side of the car and tried to get the medic out. I was able too. I then got his his phone. I then saw a big piece of glass sticking out of his chest. Blood was coming out of his mouth. He had a big gash on his head. What have I done? I called for help.

The medic that worked on him seemed to know him. "Partner please stay."

"You know him?"

"Yes, this is my work partner."

I saw his oxygen level was 55. I saw his partner give him oxygen. I knew this was bad. I felt so bad.  
I went with them to the hospital. 

I was sitting in the waiting room and the medic looked at me. "My name is Jaxx Lyric."

"I am Richard Kruspe."

"Can you explain to his family and two kids what happened?"

"Yes."

"I will be here with you. Also give this to his wife."

It was his phone and a note. His wife and kids came into the waiting room. I didn't look at her. I just handed her the medics phone and note.

"I am sorry. He got into a car with me. He said that my friends were hurt. He was quite the whole time. The car hydroplaned and it was raining really hard. I lost vision. Then we rolled a few times and ended upside down. He had a big gash on his head. He had blood coming out of his mouth and a big piece of glass in his chest. He wasn't breathing very well. I hate myself. They rushed him into surgery."

"Richard, we don't hate you for a accident."

I looked up to see Arielle, Emil, and Lili. I was so confused. Arielle saw the confusion in my face. 

"Richard, you might want get that cut on your arm looked at. Also the other hospital made a mistake.  You also have a gash on your head."

I passed out. I could feel someone touching me. I think it was the medic. I could feel him pick me up and move me. 

I woke up to find Emil sitting next to me. Great it wasn't a dream. I noticed I had a iv in my arm. I noticed Emil was looking at the bed next to me. I turned my head to look at what he was looking at. I noticed a lot of machines hooked to the person in the bed next to me. I saw that Emil was silently crying. 

"Emil."

He got up and got the doctor. I was unhook but I was told the shock I was in he wanted to keep me for awhile. But, I was allowed to move around. 

I followed Emil. I sat next to Lili. I looked at the person in the bed. They were hooked to a bunch of machines and tubes. There were wires everywhere. The person looked lifeless. What have I done?

"I am so sorry guys. I should have tried to find a way to stop driving. This is all my fault."

"They don't know if he will make it or not. The glass punctured his left lung. He already had problems breathing do to surviving the plague." Said Arielle.

"Can I ask what that letter said?"

"It was a song he wrote and last wishes. That if he didn't get a chance to say he forgive all five of you that he does. That he loved me and the kids."

"This Medic I was told on the way here saved Till, Pix, Oliver, Schneider, and Flake saved him. I tried."

"Richard, don't be hard on yourself."

"I was the worse to Paul and never got to apologize."

She looked at me. I grabbed the medics lifeless hand. "Richard, it isn't too late to apologize to Paul."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you need this more then I do. This is the cell phone you handed me."

I took it and put it my pocket. I still had my clothes on. The medic's hand were cold. I felt bad. I then walked over to the corner of my room and sat down. I saw Emil, Lili, and Arielle say goodbye to the medic. Arielle came over to my side of the room. 

"Here when you get out you can use this."

She tossed me keys. It was the keys to his car. Then she left. I got into my pocket and got out the iPhone and turned it on. It was a pic of all of us on the lock screen and on the background it was Paul, Arielle, Emil, and Lili.   
No, it can't be can it? The voice it too deep. I went through the phone and seen notes and pictures. I realized it was Paul's phone. I realized the medic was Paul. 

I walked over to the other side of the room. I grabbed the medics lifeless hand once again. I sat down but still had the medics hand in mine. I started to cry.

"Paul, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I am sorry I did this to you. This is all my fault. Please stay with all us. We all miss you. I miss you friend."

I cried myself to sleep in the chair next to Paul. I had nightmares about the accident. They were bad. I did have to have 14 stitches on my arm. I had to have 8 staples in my head. 

I woke up to see Paul's bed was gone. No, please tell me he didn't die. I walked back to my bed. I cried myself back to sleep. I had more nightmares. 

I was screaming and felt someone touch me. I bolted awake. I looked to see Flake and Arielle next to me. Flake had his hand on my shoulder. Arielle went and got the doctor. 

The doctor walked into the room. "What is wrong?"

"I keep seeing that accident. I killed him."

Flake and Arielle looked at each other. "No, he is here. Come with me." 

I followed them and looked in the bed next to me. I noticed more wires, tubes, and machines. What have I done. I broke down and cried. I sat down and grabbed my friends free lifeless hand in mine and put my head down and cried. 

"I am so sorry Paul I fuck up. I see how bad I did."

At that moment several machines went off at once. The doctor was still in the room. He basically had another come in and everything went dark I don't know what happened next.


	20. Flake

The doctor had to sedated Richard. They were losing Paul. I was in the waiting room with Arielle. She was crying on my shoulder. What happened was they tried transplanting both lungs. We were told this might happen. I was trying so hard not to cry. 

The doctor came out to talk to us. "He is stable now. But, I may have to keep his friend sedated. You can see both of them."

"Thank you."

I walked into the room with Arielle and we checked on Paul first. I was sad. Then I went to check on Richard. He was wearing a hospital gown and hooked to a iv. I felt bad that he had to go through this. He was also hooked to a machine that tells vitals. 

"Richard, I am so sorry we had to make the decision to do this you."  
At that moment I heard beeping going off. I looked and it was Richard. I ran and got the doctor. He ran down the hallway and I sat in the waiting room and called his daughter. 

She walked into the room and looked at me. She had someone with her. I realized this was bad. It was Richard's son.

"Hi, Khira. Hi Merlin."

"Hi, Flake"

"Hi, Flake."

"What is going on?" Asked Khira.

"Well your dad was in a bad car accident. The car hydroplaned and he ended upside down. He has stitches in his arm and staples in his head. He had to be sedated because of how bad the person was with him was injured. It was a medic and he had a big piece of glass that was sticking out of his chest. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he had a gash on his head. The glass puncture a lung and he had to have a transplant because he was a plague survivor. His lungs were already compromised. Your dad feels horrible."

"I bet he does."

The doctor came out to talk to us all. "He had a reaction to the medication. He is on oxygen to bring the level up but that is only temporary. He is going to be ok. You all see him now."

We walked into the room and saw Emil sitting next to Richard. "Why, does he feel so guilty. I have asked them to not sedate him any more. I want to try to talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am"

"We are confused." Said Khira.

I had the kids follow me to the other side of the room. They saw Paul and looked sad. This is the one who was in the accident with your dad. Turns out Paul wasn't dead the hospital made a mistake. Paul is right here and that is why you will see Emil, Lili, and Arielle."

They both went back to the other side of the room. They started to cry. They both understood how bad this was.


	21. Schneider

I woke up to look at my wife. I know I had been shot in the chest. She was looking off into space. She was crying.

"Ulrike."

"Schneider."

She went and got the doctor and I was released. I wondered why my wife was crying. But, I followed her to room 490. We both sat next to a very lifeless person. 

"What is going on. I had a weird dream Paul was alive."

She cried harder. At that moment I saw Emil enter the room. I realized it wasn't a dream. 

"I am confused."

"My dad was the medic that saved you. He was in a car accident with Richard. Richard is ok. My dad is not."

"Paul."

I got up put my hand on his and I started to cry. "Thank you. I am not sure if you can hear me. Thank you so much Medic."

We then went home and I sat down and I couldn't stop thinking about that. He tried to save everyone but himself from what I was told. Why, we treated him badly. He cared too much. It hurt to see him like this.


	22. Richard

I woke up to find three people sitting next to me. Two were sleeping and one was awake. What happened? I realized I had a mask on. I looked up to see the person who was awake. It was Emil. He was looking at the bed next to me like the first time. 

"Emil."

He got up and got the doctor. He unhooked me and released me. I went into the bathroom and got changed. I came out and looked at the two sleeping. I realized it was my kids. I woke them both up. I hugged them told them I was ok and was released. I sent them home and told them I would see them soon. I then followed Emil.

"I am sorry Richard that we had to tell them to sedate you. You had a reaction to the medication. I feel bad. You see he had a transplant. He is here but we didn't know if it worked or not. You were in a accident. That is what it was a accident."

I just sat down and cried. I couldn't take it. I then got up and walked home. I had a lot of thinking to do. I then walked into a store and got a pair of headphones. I hooked them to Paul's cell phone. I started listening to his music. I then was halfway home when his phone went off. I looked at it. It was Pix.

"Hello, Pix how are you?"

"Your not Paul."

"He is in room 490. He was in a really bad car accident. I was in the accident with him. This is Richard Kruspe."

"Is he ok?"

"Sadly, no. I blame myself."

He hung up and I got another call from Oliver. "Hey, Paul."

"Oliver, how are you?"

"Richard, how are you?"

"Bad, Paul is in room 490. He is fighting for his life do to me."

"What happened?"

"Car accident. He was in the accident with me."

"I am sorry."

He hung up and I finally made it home. I was thankful. I went into my house and laid down. I then fell asleep listening to Paul's music.

7 months have passed and everyone else had healed. I got calls on Paul's phone from everyone looking for him. I told them where he was. There was no change. He was here though. He had brain activity. I finally got into his car and looked into it. I looked into the glove box. I found a letter addressed to me.

Richard,   
I forgive you for the way you treated me. You will always be my friend. I wish I had a chance to tell you in person. Your also too hard on yourself. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
Your friend,  
Paul 🙂

I cried so hard. I went into the house and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I put key in the ignition. I drove to the hospital. 

I went to room 490. I saw Till, Schneider, Oliver, Flake, Arielle, Lilli, Pix, Alexx, Jaxx and Emil I went close to the bed he was now the only one in the room and they gave more room for visitors. I realized Rammstein and Pix brought instruments. We started to play songs. We then saw Paul's brain waves go everywhere. He could hear us. They at first only showed a little. We all looked at each other. 

"I think he can hear us." I Said.

"I think your right." Said Emil.

After everyone left I stayed. "Please stay we do all need you. I miss you Paul."

I then left and went home. I sat and hoped he would make it. I felt bad enough about this.


	23. Paul

I woke up to look around. I saw my wife and two kids. I also saw Till, Schneider, Flake, Oliver, Pix, Alexx, and Jaxx. I just closed my eyes again to listen to the conversation.

"His color has returned." Said Till.  
"I know. He doesn't look so life lifeless." Said Arielle.

"Richard, still blames himself for the car crash." Said Pix.

Someone turned on the radio. It was a Feeling B song wow that is going back. I was trying not to move. 

Then it switched to playing a Rammstein marathon. I was tapping my fingers to the music and no one noticed. 

"I can't believe he is in a comma." Said Oliver.

"They are now looking at the hit to the head. He is now breathing on his own. The transplant helped." Said Emil.

What? I had a transplant. That makes sense. I tried to remember what happened that night. The car hydroplaned and we were spinning. I had a sharp pain in my head and chest. I remember no more.

"I know he can't get the sight of Paul with the big piece of glass in his chest. Plus the big gash on his head and the blood coming out of his mouth. The lung was punctured. I thought he was going to be dead on arrival. He is strong. I still can't get that out of my head." Said Jaxx.

He responded. It was that bad. I felt bad. I started singing the song on the radio. It was Ohne Dich. I opened my eyes to find everyone stopped talking. They were looking at each other. They were afraid to look in my direction. Finally they did. They were speechless.

My wife went and got the doctor and he checked me. I had to complete rehabilitation at the hospital. So, I got to stay in the same room. I got visitors but no Richard.

I was allowed to go a year later. I was back to full strength and allowed to go back to work. I passed a driver test. I was happy. I just had to take anti rejection medication. 

I decided to see Richard after work. I know this is how this started. I went to tell him the good news. 

I was on his door step and knocked. He answered the door. "I am not giving money to donations."

I got the door slammed in my face. I then seen if the door was unlocked. It wasn't. I tried a window and it was unlocked. I climbed in through the window. I got up and shut the door. I felt my head hurt and that is the last thing I remember.


	24. Richard

I looked to see who I knocked out. I noticed it was a medic. I then seen the name on the back of the medic's jacket. I felt even worse. I turned him over and picked him up. I took him and put him in my bed. I called Jaxx. I noticed a cut on the medic's head where he turned around and I hit him. I got something to stop the bleeding with.

"Richard, why are you upset."

I showed him. He walked over to his partner. He checked him. He checked the cut and did first aid to it. 

"He is going to be ok. If he doesn't wake up in 24 hours call me back."

I nodded. I felt bad. I keep hurting him. I texted his wife and told her what happened and what Jaxx said. She still wasn't mad at me.   
I sat in the corner of the room in a ball. I was looking at the floor. I was just hoping Paul was going to be ok.

I did get up to take his jacket and shoes off him. I did cover him up. I went out to the car I now drive and found two of his beanies in the trunk. One had the Rammstein logo on it and the other was the Berlin fire department.

I put the one with the band logo in my office. The other I put on and went for a jog. I had a lot to apologize for. Can't believe I hurt him not once but twice. 

I made it back to the house and fell asleep at my desk. I can't believe I did that. I had a ton of nightmares.


	25. Paul

I woke up to find it was morning and my head hurt. I then realized I was in bed. It wasn't my bed either. I realized I was in Richard's house. 

I got my shoes and jacket on. I then went to find him. I went downstairs and looked through his house. I saw him asleep at his desk.

I walked over to him. "Reesh, are you ok?"

He jumped and and looked at me. His eyes were blood shot.  
"Richard, we are supposed to go on tour tomorrow with Eisbrecher."

He nodded. I left and I went home. I didn't like the way he looked.

The first show went great. I found I was sharing a room with Richard the whole tour. I was sleeping and heard a weird sound. I brushed it off and went back to bed.

About five shows later I realized Richard had stopped talking to everyone. I was watching and he wasn't acting himself. So, after the show I got a shower and was wearing one of my medic shirts. Also a beanie that said my work and jacket. I then grabbed my backpack that had first aid stuff in it and my phone. I had my camera as well. I was then went to look for Richard. 

I hit find me on my old iPhone and it lead me to a abandoned building. I didn't like this. We were in Nevada in the United States. 

I got out my flash light and went to look through the building. The floor wasn't very sturdy. I then made it to the fourth floor. I then looked around and saw someone laying on the floor. 

I slowly walked over to the person. I saw it was Richard. I bent down and saw he had a big cut on his arm. It was deep. I called for help while I tried to stop the bleeding. I then saw a knife and threw it. I got what I needed out of my bag and put it back on my back. He was loosing too much blood.

"Hold on Richard please."

I tried stop the flow of blood temporarily but not cut his circulation off. So then I wrapped it so he would not get anything in it. I then tried to move him and that was a mistake. The floor gave and I passed out from all the pain.

I woke up and realized our manager was in the room. "You are fired you are nothing but trouble they are fine without you. Don't even talk to them. They all hate you for what you just did."

He then stormed out. The doctor came in. He looked at me. "Your lucky. You have a broken wrist medic. You also have a few broken ribs from your friend landing on you. Your bag stopped you from being paralyzed. Also you are a very quick one. You did have to have staples on your forehead. About eight of them. But you are free to go. Your friend is in the next bed over. We had to give him blood. Your quick thinking might have saved him. He isn't breathing on his own either. I am sorry."

I walked over and sat next to Richard. I realized our manager was right I have been the cause of Richard's problems. I decided to make a split second choice. 

"Richard, please don't feel bad about this. I think this is best. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

I found my bag and wrote a letter to the band. I then text my wife and deleted it. I saw they found my other iPhone. I then left a pictures of me and Richard on both lock and main screen. I know maybe with me gone he could heal. 

I gave both to the doctor and told him to keep me updated on Richard's progress. I told him to declare me dead. To tell the manager my choice.

I then told Richard goodbye and left. I was on my way back to Berlin and to try to tell my family we needed to move to Russia.

I cried thinking about how much I was going to miss everyone. But, if they didn't want me it was ok. I had my family. 

I walked into my house and put down all my stuff and my wife saw me. I went to our room and set my stuff down. I sat down on the bed. I just started to cry and it hurt. My wife sat next to me.

"Paul, What happened?"

"Arielle, I just got blamed for Richard trying to kill himself. I found him and tried to stop the bleeding. I only found him do to my cell phone you gave him. Also I have to get another phone. I left it with Richard. I told them to declare me dead. Our manager said ever since I came back I have been the problem and everyone hates me again. I got hurt when the floor gave and we fell four stories into the basement. I broke Richard's fall when he landed on me. I have broken bones."

"That is awful."

"I did give the doctor your number to see if Richard makes it."

She nodded. She laid down next to me and snuggled with me. I felt horrible. I wish I would have stayed gone the first time. She seen me flinch when she touched my ribs. She then was more careful. She let me cry. She knew I was hurt. I cried myself to sleep.


	26. Arielle

I was very concerned. I have never seen Paul this sad. I then went to his office and found the article released by their management. It wasn't nice and it was sad. It said that Paul tied up Richard to hurt him. That Paul and Richard fell through the floor and Paul died. He told Paul he couldn't contact them. He didn't say anything about me. I called Till.

"Arielle, I am so sorry for your loss. That doesn't sound like Paul would take Richard to a building and try to hurt him."

"Till, listen to me do you remember me giving Richard Paul's cell phone?"

"Yes, they found it at the accident. Along with his new one."

"Paul, found Richard due to that cell phone. Richard, tried to kill himself. Paul, ended up braking his fall."

"Hi."

"Hold on Till."

"Emil, can you take all your dad's music stuff to your house?"

"Yes."

I went upstairs and took a picture of Paul he had his shirt off. His ribs were black and blue. I saw where his wrist was broken. I was able to get all that. I then covered him up and kissed him.

I went back downstairs.   
"Ok, Till I am back. I just feel sad."

"Your taking this well. I thought you would be more upset. We know it is all lies. Paul is has been trying to save people. We have been sad."

"Wait you guys don't hate him?"

"No."

I sent the picture. "Please, tell no one your manager fired him. He was told this was his fault. Then he told them to declare him dead. I have never seen him this broken."

"Can I only tell Pix and Alexx?"

"Yes, also funeral as soon as we find out about Richard. Please, keep us updated."

"I will. Wow Paul looks like he is sad and in pain."

"He is."

"Arielle, thanks for calling."

"Till, thank you for talking to me."  
I went upstairs to check on Paul. He was still sleeping. I did have Emil leave a acoustic guitar. We redid his office. We hoped he he liked it.


	27. Till

I then went to talk to Alexx and Pix. I found them in there shared room. They opened the door. 

"Till, what is wrong." Asked Pix.

"Management."

I showed them the picture Arielle sent. They both looked at the date. They looked at each other.

"He looks in pain and sad."

"He is broken."

"Manager told him it was his fault. When it wasn't his fault. He was was only trying to save Richard. He broke his fall as well. They fell four stories. Richard tried to kill himself."

At that moment the manager just walked into the room. "Do you know how to knock?"

"No, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

He took my phone and looked at it. He saw the picture and broke the phone. Pix and Alexx looked at each other. 

"That was uncalled for." Said Alexx.

Alexx walked up to the manager. "You might want to back up."

"What do you have against Paul."

"I hate medics."

"He helped us all. Only three of us know he is alive."

"I warned you."

Alexx then fell to the ground. Pix called the cops and for help. I walked over to Alexx. He had a knife in his chest. 

"Fuck."

He was having trouble breathing. "Alexx, hold on please."

Pix then walked over to us and saw the injury. He was trying not to cry. Pix was trying to stay calm.

"Pix, I am sorry. I love you."

Alexx grabbed Pix's hand. "It is ok Alexx I love you too."

Help came and took them to the hospital. The police arrested our manager. I went to the hospital. 

I went into Richard's room and used one of the cell phones to call Arielle. "Hello."

"Arielle, the manager just got arrested for stabbing Alexx in the chest. He broke my phone."

"Till, is Alexx ok?"

"I am not sure."

"How is P.."

"Crying, not eating and not moving."

"Paul?"

I looked and realized Richard was awake. "No, I am Till. Richard, how do you feel."

"Pain."

I went to get the doctor. "Richard, woke up and thought I was Paul. What do I tell him?"

"That he died saving him."

"Ok, we will get into he isn't dead later."

"Yes."

I hung up and found the doctor. The doctor followed me to Richard's room. He checked Richard while I realized I had Paul's old phone. I was glad. 

"Your free to go."

"Who found me?"

"Your lucky you had that cell phone. A medic from Berlin Germany was able to find you due to it. Also if it wasn't for his quick thinking you might not be here. You guys fell four stories. He broke your fall. You landed on him. He died unfortunately. We were told to give you this."

He was given Paul's other phone and the letter. I knew this wasn't going to go well. We walked into the hall way. I found Pix. 

"Pix, How is he?"

"He is going to make it. It missed everything. They are just going to keep him. He couldn't breath due to the pain."

"That is a relief."

"The funeral is after he gets well."

"Ok."

I saw the sad look on Pix's face. I took Richard to the room he had shared with Paul. I saw there was one of Paul's guitars in the room and his fly rig. I forgot about that. 

"Richard, I need to borrow this iPhone. Our manager went crazy and stabbed Alexx. He smashed my phone. I then have arrangements to help the medics family with."

"Where is Paul?"

I was regretting this. I sent a text in the mean time. "Arielle, said you can you can use his guitar and fly rig when you get better."

He just looked at me. I could tell he was confused. I made sure everything sharp was out of his room before I walked out. I hated not to trust him but I didn't have the codes to track that phone and Paul wasn't here. I was worried about Paul and Richard.


	28. Richard

I got on my computer and read the thing from our manager. How I was tied up by a medic. I knew that isnt what happened. I then looked at the letter. 

Richard,  
Nothing is your fault. Please stop hurting and feeling guilty. I chose to save people. I will always be with you in someway. Please remember that. I just want to see you happy again.  
Paul🙂 

I then looked at the phone and realized it had pictures of me and Paul. It was his phone. I then realized he was the medic. He was gone. I sat down and cried. I then realized Till came into the room.

"Richard, are you ok?"

"No, he is gone isn't he."

"I am sorry Richard."

"I want to play a song at the funeral."

"Of course you can."

I was healed and so was Alexx. I had Paul's guitar and it was my turn. I started to play. I played the song Hurt by Nine Inch Nails. When I got to the course I started to cry. I kept going. I happened to notice someone in the back in a black, neon green, and white poncho. They were wearing a sombrero. That was a little out of place in Berlin. Ok, It was really out of place in Berlin. I then noticed someone in a bright orange Poncho. Then a bright pink one. Then I noticed a few more. I was confused it looked like a Mexican funeral instead of a German one. 

I went up to the coffin. "Bye buddy."

I then noticed it was Till, Jaxx, Alexx, Pix, and Paul's family in the ponchos. We then went to the wake. I was so sad. 

I went to the bar and drank. I then saw the one who was at the funeral. The one that was in the bright green, black, and white poncho. They must have been sad too. I then didn't think more about it and decided to drink my pain away.


	29. Paul

I was the one who stood way back and watched my own funeral. I was wearing a neon green, black, and white poncho. I was also wearing a sombrero. I was crying as Richard did the song hurt. 

I followed him to the bar after the funeral. The ones in the ponchos knew I was alive. That is why they did that. 

I haven't really left my room. I had my wife and son put my office back the way it should be. I then noticed Richard was about to leave. I followed him. I then seen a few people walking and they started on him. I ran to his side.

"Please, he just came from a funeral."

"Look at that wild Look."

They beat the crap out of me. I think my ribs were broken again and I know my wrist was. I was able to follow Richard further. He was about to cross the street when a car came. I ended up pushing him out of the way and I landed wrong. The person got out of the car and helped us.

"Please take him to my house. His close friend just died."

"I will do that. It looks like you need a hospital. Yes, I agree I am a medic and I am a mess."

The person dropped Richard off at my house. I kicked the door. My wife answered. 

"Watch Richard until I get back please."

"Ok."

I ended up finding when I got the crap beat out of me my ribs were broken. My wrist was broken and on the other side when I fell my arm broke it is in a cast from hand to right where my elbow started. Both my arms are in casts like that. One is black and the other is neon green. I also have a two black eyes. My face is black and blue. 

I felt like crap. The person took me home and I knocked on my door by kicking it. I thanked the person. My wife answered the door. 

She then followed me upstairs. I laid down in bed. She turned on the light. She took one look at me and froze.

"I was beat up by people trying to hurt Richard and he stepped in incoming traffic. I landed wrong."

She helped me get my shoes and poncho off. She also helped me talk my shirt off. She laid next to me. 

"What are we going to do?"

"I thought that he would do better without me. I was wrong. I was wrong really wrong."

"I think he should stay here awhile and help me. Your not going to be able to do anything with both arms in a cast."

"Arielle, I agree and when you think he is ready you can let him know I am here."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

I fell asleep with my wife next to me. I was glad she was understanding. I hoped she could help Richard.


	30. Arielle

I heard the door. I answered it and it was Paul with a very drunk Richard. I then helped Richard to a spare room and covered him up. I felt sorry for him. I could now see how close he and Paul was. He was not taking this as well as Paul had hoped. I went back and sat downstairs. I was thinking about everything. 

I heard a knock on the door and it was Paul. I let him in and followed him upstairs. I turned on the light and froze. He was hurt bad. He was a mess. I went over to him and helped him undress a bit. I got him into bed. I did cover him up as well. I listened to him. I was sad. I hope I could help Richard. Paul fell asleep next to me. 

I kissed him and got up. I then went downstairs to Paul's office. I went his computer. I emailed his work. I got a response back. They know he is going to be off for awhile. I felt so bad for him.

I then went and checked on Richard. He was still sleeping. I felt so bad. I went back to Paul's office and fell asleep.


	31. Richard

I woke up and I realized I was not in my own house. I looked around and realized I didn't recognize were I was. I got up and found a cellphone on the drawer. I looked on the phone and found a picture of a very injured Paul. I had then realized it was Arielle's phone. It was a picture I had never seen. 

I went downstairs and noticed I recognized the house. I went to the office and found Arielle asleep at the desk. I moved her to the couch that was in the room. I found a blanket and covered her up with it. I made something to eat and sat down. 

I wondered how I got here. I then went to my car that I had left here last night. I then got out my laptop. I signed up for some classes. I then heard a noise. I looked to find Arielle looking at me.

"Hi, Richard."

"Hi, Arielle."

"I want to ask you something. Would you please stay here for awhile."

"I guess."

Then I saw she wanted me to follow her. I did and I followed her to her room. She stopped infrount of the bed. I looked at what she was looking at. I looked down and saw a very injured person. I was about to say something and she put her finger over my mouth. 

We went into the hallway. "What happened?" I asked. 

"He was trying to protect you. You was drunk. Some people tried to beat you up. You walked in the middle of traffic. He saved you."

"He isn't dead?"

"No, the manager had blamed everything on Paul. He is here and  he keeps protecting you."

"I will watch him."

"Thank you."

I was doing my homework. I heard yelling. There was a lot of yelling. I got up.

"No, leave him alone. Please, leave him alone."

"Paul."

"No, don't."

I walked over to him. I picked him up and carried him to where I was working. I then just held him. So, much for my homework. Arielle walked into the room and looked at me. 

"Nightmares, how long has had them?"

"Every night since he was kidnapped."

"Paul, can you hear me?"

"Arielle?"

"Yes, I am here."

I got up and laid him back in his bed. I felt horrible. I went back to my homework. My phone went off and I texted them. 

Till, Alexx, Jaxx, Schneider, Oliver, and Flake walked into the room. I just did my homework in the corner. I was happy to hear him talking. 

"We are glad your ok Paul."

"Thanks. Where is Richard?"

"He is here on the computer."

At that moment all the color drained from my face. I didn't want to read that. This is bad.

"Richard, what is wrong?" Asked Jaxx.

"Nothing."

The people who were after Paul and Pix escaped prison. I was worried how that would end for Paul. Paul was the main target.

Paul got better and went back to work. I moved in with them. It had been a year later and we moved to a bigger place. We were just about to hand in the keys to the old house. I had became a medic and no one but Jaxx knew. It was my first day and I got a call with Jaxx to a burning building.   
We realized it was Paul's house. We only found Arielle.

I had to call Emil and Lili and they were ok. I then used my phone to track Paul's. I found he was in a abandoned building. I then went to talk to the police and they gave me what I needed. They followed me. 

I made it to the building. I then walked in. I saw Paul tied to a chair. I then saw the guy who had him. 

"Your too late."

He stood back and shot Paul twice. Then he shot me twice. Then he left. 

I was wearing a Bullet proof vest. I also had my medic gear. I ran over to Paul and cut him loose. I picked him up and carried him out of the building. I then when out of the building and called for help. I laid him down and started to do my job. He was shot in the head. He was also shot in the abdomen. I knew this was bad. 

I tried my best to do my job. I knew this was bad. I failed to protect him. A part of me died inside.


	32. Arielle

I woke up to find Richard looking at me. He was crying. I saw what he was wearing was a mess. It looked like he was shot and bleeding. 

"Richard."

He got up and got the doctor and I was released. I followed him to a waiting room. He sat on the floor in a ball and broke down crying. I walked over to him. That is when I noticed the medic uniform. 

"Richard, are you injured."

"No, bulletproof vest and the blood is Paul's."

"What happened?"

"Me and Jaxx found you tied in the last house and I tracked Paul's phone to a abandoned building. The guy shot him in the head and the abdomen he might not make it. I tried to save him. I failed."

"Richard, there is something you need to know. He loved you. We divorced because of it. We are still close friends."

“Arielle, I am so sorry.”

“Richard, it is ok.”

I was sitting on the floor next to Richard. The doctor came to talk to both of us. I saw the sad look on his face. 

“Richard, Arielle?”

“That is us.” I Said. 

“You can see him.”

We followed the doctor and sat down next to Paul. We both wondering where this was going. I was hoping not where I thought it was.

“The one shot missed organs. But, the one in the head hit the target. If he lives he won’t be the same. It hit the brain. He isn’t breathing on his own. He is also has very little brain activity. Richard, it is your call. Do you think we should let him go?”

He looked at me. “No, I will not.”

The doctor left the room. “Good choice.”

He broke down crying. I felt horrible for him. He looked sad. He left to go outside a minute. I couldn’t believe this was happening to Paul. I hoped he would make it and be himself.


	33. Richard

I was sitting in the house smoking my tenth cigarette. I know I failed to protect Paul. The bad guys were caught. I was glad. I had to go to work soon. Everyone knew about how Paul was. 

It was about a year later me and Jaxx get a call to a car accident. We responded and had to use the jaws of life to get the person out. We then checked him. He had a bad cut on the head. He had a bunch of injuries. We got him stable and transported him to the hospital.

I got left with the job of calling the family and friends. I looked at his Id and didn’t like this. I made the call anyway. I was in Paul’s room when I made the call. 

“Falk, where are you?”

“Matthew, this is Richard of Rammstein. I am a medic and I responded to a car accident. It doesn’t look good. Falk, was hurt Bad.”

I told him where to come. I was sad. Powerwolf was now in our shoes. I wished this on no one. I looked at Paul. I knew this was bad.


End file.
